


Harry Potter and A Mother’s Magicks

by JoJo419



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursleys can get lost thanks bye, Family affection, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Here for a fun time not a angst time, I’ll end up adding tags I just know it, Maybe Snape redemption, OP Original Female Character, Occasional Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Original Magic, Other, Still loving family, and emotions, basically made this fic so Harry can have a loving family, family is like the Adams Family, good vibes, it’ll make sense when it happens though I promise, magical liberties are taken, not too much angst at least, please do comment if you see this I love comments, this fic is gonna be F L U F F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: It had been a typical day at the Dursley’s. Harry’s sixth birthday, to be exact, but they hadn’t noticed. It was just to be treated as a typical day.There was a knock at the door.~~~~Harry Potter gets adopted by this weird lady and her ever growing family. Fluff and fun occurs. Alongside him getting unconditional familiar love so when things get rough he has people he can rely on no matter what.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is JoJo or Blaze, whichever you wanna call me, and I have an addiction of starting fanfics. Thanks for giving this a shot, and I’m physically begging for comments.

# Prologue

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They had always prided themselves on being normal, living in a normal neighborhood, having a normal six year old son, and working normal jobs. The only thing not normal about their family, would be the one member they did not want in their family.

Little Harry Potter, their nephew. Harry had been left on their doorstep at one year old, told that his parents had died in a car crash, and he was also told — constantly — that he was as un-normal as can be. It was why, in their opinion, that he had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and do all their chores for them. That had been the way the supposed family functioned for five years now, with Harry turning six soon.

He turns six the day they receive an odd visitor, and that is the day everything changes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had just finished making breakfast for the Dursleys when a knock came from the door. Two quick hits, and then silence fell in the house. No one had been expecting a visitor, and even if they had it would have been much later in the day rather than the hours of the morning. All looking to the door, Mr. Dursley is the first to shout.  
“Well! Go answer the door, boy! Most likely the post.” Harry hurried to do just that, but when the door swings open to reveal the knocker - well, they certainly don’t look like any postman Harry’s ever seen before.

It was a young woman standing there, smiling sweetly to the little boy. She was wearing an odd looking dress, all dark colored silks and shiny metal pieces. It could simply be best described as an amalgamation between gothic Victorian bride, and classic steampunk mad scientist. Her hair, a mix of neon orange and darkened lavender, as though dyed for a Halloween party and tied up in a bun like she was a schoolteacher. She adjusts her gold rimmed glasses, leans down a bit, and smiles wider.

“Well, good morning sweet one. Tell me, are you’re guardians home? I do believe I must speak to them about a very pressing issue.” Her voice sounded a bit weird, forcing the words into a sweet tone even if her eyes didn’t match up with the emotion. Regardless, Harry nodded to her.

“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are here. They-“ Harry is abruptly cut off when Dudley pushes him aside, taking his place in front of the lady. His eyes are practically bugging out of his head at her appearance.   
“What d’ya want?” He demands, and her kindly smile turns into a concerned frown. Feigning ignorance, she simply moves past him, and goes next to Harry's side to help him up.

“Flutterbat, are you alright? My, that was a fall you took when the rude one pushed you down. Here, dreary let me help you up.” She is gentle with him, and pays no mind to the now hovering Dursley’s watching.

“Now, listen here! I never invited you into my home, and I don’t want a strange woman like you anywhere near my family! I demand you leave at once!” Vernon was doing his best impression of a wolf, considering all the huffing and puffing that he was using to shout. Petunia had gone to stand next to Dudley, but she vehemently nodded in agreement. The lady grins, and one could never deny how much like a lion’s own grin matched such a thing.

“Why, Mr. Dursley! How terribly rude of me - almost as rude as your son believing he can simply bully his way to the top, but we’ll get to that - to not introduce myself! You may call me Madame Night. It is my greatest pleasure to say...congratulations. You will soon be able to get back to your boringly simple life, with just your wife and son. Granted, I for one cannot imagine why such a life would be desired, but that’s my own opinion.” She pats Harry’s shoulder, and mutters a quick “Stay still, dreary, I’ll handle this” before stepping closer to Vernon.

“Now, let me outline the two paths before you. There’s path one, a twisted and turning road that might involve you calling the police to report me. Once they get here, I’ll simply bat my eyelashes and explain how **concerned** I was when I noticed how hard Harry works, and how skinny he is for a six year old child. Police take such serious care with these accusations, and a an of your standing in the community, dealing with such a heinous crime?” She tuts, as though scolding someone for sneaking a treat. “This road will only lead to destruction of reputation and of pride, since we both know you haven’t been treating this sweet lad with care. Then, as previously promised, we have path two. A simple, swift route through this forest of horror; give me the child.” The grin on her face was physically, horribly impossible and yet it stayed there like gleaming fangs.

Vernon had been growing paler and paler during the course of the lecturelike threat, while Petunia had only grown redder and redder. She looked fit to burst, but Vernon went off quicker.

“Get out! Just GET OUT!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Madame Night are off on their way a few moments later, as after the rather one sided argument Harry’s mind had been made up; he wanted to go with the strange lady. Anybody had to be better than the Dursley’s. They’ve only been walking for a small while, before she turns to him. Her face had gone back to the kind smile she had greeted him with before.

“Now, Harry, I just want you to know that the way you were previously treated was...wrong. No doubt, as the clever lad I bet you are, you know this already. I want to stress it, though, that it was. You will not be harmed, neglected, or treated poorly in the House of Night. You are safe with me. I swear on all the stars.” Her eyes, Harry noted, seemed to be tearing up a bit. 

“I should warn you, though, you're not my only child. You’ll have four new siblings, and seeing how I tend to bring home others you may gain more. I…” She struggles with the words, trying her best to figure out how exactly to explain what she does to a literal six year old, one who has already gone through quite a lot that day. 

“Do…” He starts off quiet, but Harry pushes on, “Do you foster kids?” She nods to him, and Harry smiles from guessing right.  
“Yes, I suppose that’s the best way to phrase it. Until you’re older, at least. Now, I will also say that we aren’t exactly the most normal family - but I _promise_ you will be loved. I have no doubt the others will adore you, flutterbat.” She can’t help the laugh that comes from seeing the boy so happy, nor the pain at how he’s literally this happy just from having a proper family.

“Now, let's go home….”


	2. Chapter 1 - The Pack

# Chapter 1 - The Pack

The house was in the country, and Harry honestly couldn’t remember how long it took for them to get there. He simply remembers thinking ‘_This is the best birthday ever_’ and then falling asleep. He barely remembered falling asleep, more like a falling sensation and then darkness. He must’ve fallen asleep, that’s all. He hadn’t slept well the night before, after all.

“Good afternoon, Dreary. You tired yourself right out after all that excitement this morning.” Harry blinks a few times, hard, and realizes that Miss Night was the one talking. She was also carrying him, holding him close.  
“O-Oh, I’m sorry Miss Night…” He tries to get out, but she just shook her head.

“No need to say sorry, nothing to say sorry about. You were tired, you fell asleep. Why say sorry over simple things, hmm?” Maybe it was her tone of voice, but Harry found himself smiling. She talked with this flighty tone, as though always teasing and playing around. It was hard to really feel bad when she did make it sound so easy. She was also quick to draw attention away from the current conversation.  
“See up there, up on the hill? That’s home. We’re surrounded by forest out here, and I believe the triplets mentioned a lake somewhere nearby, but it’s just us. No neighbors, no loud noises...you’ll love it here, I’m certain.” A glance up, and Harry really could see the house.

It was fairly big, surprisingly well hidden by the many trees surrounding them and the path they were taking. Two clear stories, if he was guessing. A wall surrounded the clearing it was in, even if it was small and really only for show. The house itself was many different colors, some clashing in interesting ways. The windows, for example, had many many panels of stained glass that just seemed outright weird with the fact that the walls of the house were pitch black. That’s not even mentioning the garden, which held sunflowers and bluebells and bright red poppies. It almost hurt to look at, but made sense - if only from what he’s seen when it comes to Miss Night.

“Alright, let us see if the rest of the pack is up and about…” They reach the front door - it’s a big door, in the shape of a **circle** \- and she slips out an old looking key before unlocking the door.

Grace seemed to come naturally to her, as was talking all prim and proper like. Harry figures she must always be like this, even at home, for it to seem so natural to her. In the next minute, Miss Night proved this statement wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BANG**  
The door is pretty much kicked open. “Oh little darklings!! MUMMY’S HOME~!!” She sets Harry down to stand before crouching a bit and apparently bracing herself. This is clearly a wise decision as, no more than a few seconds later, she was tackled to the floor by three speeding figures.  
All three of the people, were girls. They all looked fairly the same, dirty jeans and frizzy hair sticking up in all sorts of places. It’s after watching the scene of all three girls talking all at once and Miss Night turning to look to each one that Harry finally sees a difference. The eyes. One sister had bright red eyes, another’s eyes seemed to be a pink color, and the final sister had yellow eyes.

‘_Well, it seems weird IS the normal around here…_’ Harry figured, before snapping out of his thoughts once he noticed that the talking had stopped. All three girls were staring at him, large grins and sparkling eyes present. In rushed movements, they clamor away from Miss Night and so they’re standing in a half circle around him.

“Hello, hello! I’m Heather Holloway, and these are my sisters. It’s so nice to meet you!” Heather, the girl with red eyes, starts them off. Her sisters follow her example, quickly.

“Hi, I’m Alexis!” Pink eyes.

“I’m Irene. Are you the new kid?” Yellow eyes. Harry’s about to answer her, when Heather and Alexis take off like gunshots - in a verbal sense.

“Of course he’s the new kid, he literally just got here! Oh, oh do you wanna bunk with us?? We can TOTALLY have you bunk with us, it’d be awesome!” Heather.

“He’s probably gonna bunk with Klaus. They’re both boys. Or do you want your own room? There are six bedrooms, and then the attic but it’s not a creepy attic y'know like it’s a cool attic -“ Alexis and Heather were starting to overlap, with Irene trying to get her own voice heard when a throat cleared behind them. 

“Girls, I know how excited you are to not be the youngest anymore, but we really should let Harry here breathe before we start to talk about living arrangements.” Judging by the slight head shaking and the calm smile, it seems the triplets were like this on a regular basis. She closes the door while attempting to herd everyone out of the hall and into the living room. It works, barely, as Harry simply followed her lead and the sisters have firmly decided to attach themselves to his side. Which is what leads to why they were now sitting as close as possible to him on the couch, while Miss Night stands in front of them.

“Now, I’m going to go get Klaus from upstairs. Girls, please be nice to him.” She gives a slight wink to Harry, before heading up the spiral staircase in the corner of the room. Looking around, Harry notices that again the house is strangely designed. With the stairs in a corner of the room, a fireplace nestled into the wall in front of the couch - which, honestly, the couch was pretty big, he thinks he’s heard Uncle Vernon call these types a corner couch - there wasn’t much else in the room. With three pairs of eyes watching him, Harry turns to the sisters and smiles.

“Um, hi. I’m Harry. Harry Potter. Miss Night said I could come live with her and all of you…?” He was a little nervous, as clearly they seemed interested in anything he wanted to say. If only Harry actually had something interesting to say, as he really didn’t want to talk about the Dursley’s. They must’ve picked up on his nerves though, because - after a quick huddle and a speedy chat - suddenly Alexis was sitting closest to him. Guess they chose her to speak for the group.

“Well, Harry. We’re glad you’re here. Like we said before, our names are Heather, Alexis, and Irene Holloway. We are all ten years old, and we’ve been staying with Mother Night since we were five.” The couch shifts as Irene moves to sit on Harry’s other side, but that doesn’t slow Alexis down. “We’re sorry if we had scared you at first, we’re just...happy. See, there’s only four of us kids right now. Klaus is the oldest, he’s fifteen. We’ve been the youngest for sooooo long! But now, now you’re here! So we can be big sisters!!” At this, all three of them honestly cheer, before quickly quieting down. 

“Are...are you ok with that? With us being...family?” Heather asks the question, but no doubt all three want to know. Harry looks at each of them, and knows his answer.

“Absolutely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them had been talking for a bit before they realize Mother Night and Klaus should have joined them by now. Even so, Harry was glad he got to learn more about the girls. While they were triplets, it was fun to see how many differences they had.  
Irene was the quietest among them, but even that didn’t mean much as she still had energy for days. She loved to read, mostly mystery books she’d sneak out of Mother Night’s office. She also promised to show Harry the map her and her sisters have made of the forest around them. Apparently, they had found no less than three interesting spots and one small lake. She promised it wasn’t that big, so they could all swim if they wanted to.  
Alexis held the championship of which sister needed to be watched the closest, as her hobbies included sneaking around and climbing - she called it parkour, and really wanted to teach Harry once he’s older. She even bragged about once making it onto the roof, before Mother Night found her and got her down. First time she was ever truly in trouble.  
Finally, Heather. Best summed up as the maturest sister, for a ten year old. The self-proclaimed leader, and the most organized of them all. If they had a plan that needed to be done, she knew how best to get it over with. Especially when using her sisters strengths.

Despite all this, Harry noted three things they all had in common. For one, they all loved contact. Even though he just met them, they all willingly wanted to cuddle and stay next to him. He was loving it, after how long the Dursley’s treated him so coldly the hugs seemed amazing. Second, they were really good at reading people. It had been about three minutes into them all getting to know Harry for them to figure out his personality. Along with when they realized he was uncomfortable, which was quickly fixed by Irene running off and bringing back cookies. They were amazing. The third thing was soon revealed by said cookies; the girls were bottomless pits. Long after Harry stopped - and he had to, since his thoughts were telling him it’s a bad idea to keep eating so many sweets he might get in trouble he **can’t** get in trouble — they just kept going. He even asked if they would be ok, and Heather was quick to nod.

“We kinda...have to. It’s...it’s bloodsugarrr…?” Heather trails off, and it’s at this time he finally realizes a tell in her personality. Heather’s ears turned red when she lied, but he played along since they seemed a bit uncomfortable with that subject. They’ve been nice to him, so of course he’ll be nice back.

After a bit, he hears footsteps coming closer to them and everybody looks over to the stairs. Mother Night comes down first, and following her was a teenage boy. A few minutes go by in silence, the boy watching them and them watching the boy. It’s easy to guess who breaks the silence. Three ‘whos’ to be exact.

** _”KLAUS COME MEET OUR BROTHER!!”_ **


End file.
